


Hey wake up, Shawn Mendes is here! - Part 2

by MrsMendes19



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Shawn is at Sarah's house after she invites him in.Shawn gives Sarah some presents and asks her some very important questions.Read on and find out what those questions are!





	1. At Sarah's house

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of 'Hey wake up, Shawn Mendes is here!'
> 
> I said that if that story got to 10 reads I would write another story about what happens after I let Shawn in.
> 
> Well, I got the reads so here is the story.

As I redirect my attention back to Shawn, I see him looking at me. I could see him smiling from ear to ear. I lean back in my seat before smiling back at him.  
“Is everything okay, Shawn?”  
“Yeah. I just noticed that you are wearing my perfume.”  
“Oh, yeah. I have both of your perfumes that you put out.”  
“Great. I guess you like them then?”  
“Like? I love them.”  
“That’s great. I’m glad you do.”  
I laugh. Shawn looks away to talk to my mum.  
“I see that Sarah has a little obsession about me.”  
“A little? More like a lot.”  
Mum and Shawn laugh, I hang my head to hide my face as I feel my cheeks going pink. I look back up to see Shawn looking at me.  
“Hey, don’t hide your beautiful face. Look at me.”  
I gather up the courage to look at him.  
“You don’t mind me having an obsession over you?”  
“Of course not. Many girls your age have an obsession over me but non as much as you. But I love that in a girl. Most fangirls just pretend to love me but I can see that you genuinely care and love me.”  
“Yeah, I do. I hope I didn’t upset you.”  
“Upset me? Why would you have upset me?”  
“I don’t know. I feel like an embarrassment now that you are in front of me and I feel like I am way over the top loving you as much as I do.”  
“Don’t be. Please. It’s fine. You can love me as much as you want.”  
He takes my hand in his, giving it a little squeeze.  
I sit up in my chair and Shawn pulls me in to a hug. I wrap my arms around him and give him a little squeeze. He releases me and I sit back so that I could look at him. He looks at me, smiling from ear to ear.  
“You know, I haven’t met a girl that is as down to earth as you are. All the other fans that I meet are way over the top and sometimes it a bit too much for me. But you, you are the complete opposite to the other fangirls.”  
“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”  
“It’s a good thing, all the way.”  
“Well, that’s great. Thanks Shawn.”  
“No problem. Oh I nearly forgot. Here.”  
He reaches into his jacket pocket and takes out an envelope before handing it to me. I take the envelope, open it and take out what is inside. Inside were two, exclusive front row tickets to his upcoming show. I looked at Shawn with a shocked expression.  
“These are for you. And so it this.”  
He hands me two lanyards and on them were backstage passes to each of his shows.  
I look at them, not being able to form words. I look back at Shawn and I somehow manage to thank him.  
“Thank you so much. These are great presents.”  
“I knew you would like them. Now, you and your mum can watch me perform.”  
“Yes, we can.”  
Shawn and I both laugh. I give him a quick hug before leaning back into my chair and looking at the presents in my hand. I couldn’t believe that I was going to go see Shawn perform, especially in the front row!  
Shawn looks at me before taking my hands in his.  
“There is one more thing I wanted to ask you. I wanted to know, if you wanted to be my girlfriend. Sarah, will you be my girlfriend?”  
“Shawn, I would love to be your girlfriend.”  
I smile from ear to ear before hugging him again. I look at him before kissing him. He kisses me back before we pull apart.  
“Will you be coming with me on tour?”  
“Of course. I would love to! If my mum approves of course.”  
Shawn and I both look at my mum, who gives me a smile and gives me permission to go with Shawn. I couldn’t be any happier right now.


	2. Shawn's horrible experience

Over the next few months, Shawn and I went from city to city. I watched Shawn perform for millions of people. Each city we went to, all the seats were sold. Each city was sold out. We had huge crowds of people waiting at each venue.   
After each concert, we had little Q and A sessions with the fans before Shawn had his meet and greets. After the meet and greets were finished, Shawn and I went back to our motel room and lay on the bed. We relaxed from the long day, soon falling asleep on the bed.

One day, when Shawn was having a Q and A session, a fan ran up to him and tackled him to the ground. Shawn tried to push the fan off him but the fan wouldn’t budge. She just kept trying to undo his shirt and kiss him. Security showed up and escorted the fan out and I ran to Shawn. I saw that her nails had cut his chest and cheek. I hugged him before helping him up and walking him backstage. As soon as we were backstage, he started crying. I quickly hugged him and pulled him close. We slid down to the floor.  
“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here. You are going to be okay. Shhhh.”  
Shawn continued crying. His manager came and saw what was happening, he excused himself and left.  
Once Shawn had calmed down, I wiped away his tears and placed a kiss on his lips. I pull away to look at his face.  
“Baby, listen to me. You are going to be okay. Trust me. Okay?”  
He nods his head before he hugs me again. I take him into my arms and we stay like that for a little time longer.


	3. Returning home

We had to cancel the rest of the tour because Shawn didn’t feel comfortable performing, at least for now. We only had two more stops but Shawn told me that he didn’t want to go out and perform again, in case something similar happened again. He told me that he needed a little time off to recover and that he would continue performing.   
He called his manager and told him what happened and how he would be taking a small break for a while. His manager told him to take all the time he needed and to call him when Shawn was ready to return. Shawn and I caught the next plane back home. When we arrived back home, we caught a taxi back to my place. I used my keys and opened up the door, finding mum in the living room.  
“Hey mum.”  
“Oh hello. You’re back early.”  
“Yeah. Something terrible happened to Shawn and he wants to take a little break from performing.”  
“What happened to Shawn?”  
“A fan attacked him.”  
“That’s absolutely terrible. I don’t blame him.”  
“So yeah, that’s why we are back early.”  
“I missed you, so I’m glad your back. Would you like me to make some tea or coffee?”  
“Umm, I think we are good for now. But thanks mum for offering. I think that Shawn and I will just head off to bed.”  
“Alright love. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Goodnight mum.”  
“Goodnight Sweety, goodnight Shawn.”  
“Goodnight Laura.”

Shawn and I headed off to bed. We changed into our pajamas before climbing into bed. I moved closer to Shawn and lay my head on his shoulder. He placed an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. It wasn’t long before we were both asleep, cuddling in each other’s arms.

The End.


End file.
